1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blind in which shielding member is raised or lowered according to the turning direction of a rotatably supported rotation shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
A blind is usually configured such that a shielding member is rolled up or down or shielding member is raised or lowered by winding up or down lifting cords fitted to the lower end of the shielding member in response to an operation of a control member transmitting its controlling force to a rotatably supported rotation shaft. In these cases, the rotation shaft can either directly roll or unroll the shielding member or indirectly raise or lower the shielding member by winding up or down the lifting cord.
In order to ensure a sufficient operation length of the control member, which corresponds to the raising or lowering length of the shielding member, the control member is often configured in an endless form of a reasonable length, and usually hung down from a blind supporting member disposed at the top of the blind. This configuration often confuses the user as to which direction the user should operate the control member. Furthermore, part of the control member hung from the blind supporting member may catch a passer-by, a pet animal, furniture or the like, also may involve another problem of aesthetically poor appearance.
Japanese Examined Patent publication No. 63-46224 discloses a sheet rolling-up/down device in which the control member is compactly disposed, however none has yet been made available for practicable use.
In viewing the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provide a blind which involves no fear of operating the control member in a wrong direction and can keep the control member compact when it is not operated.